With progress of science and technology development, traditional television of cathode ray tube has been replaced by liquid crystal display. Thus, liquid crystal display is popular on desktop display, personal mobile device, outdoor or indoor huge display for exhibition, and so on. However, requirement of image performance has been higher and higher by user of liquid crystal display. As a result, standards that image parameters, such as resolution, gamma curve, uniformity, color temperature and chromaticity of liquid crystal display are required to meet are gradually higher and higher.
General adjustment methods of the image parameters for liquid crystal display are to adjust individually each of the different image parameters by different adjusting circuit or algorithm. For example, 2.2 gamma curve is generally used as a main basis to adjust one gamma voltage corresponding to gray levels, while for adjusting uniformity, brightness of pixels shown on display screen is measured and compared with a default brightness so as to be adjusted according to the comparison results. However, present adjustment method of the image parameters may cause one of the image parameters to be varied along with changing other image parameters, which further raise optimization time for whole image performance.